Written With a Pen
by D1
Summary: Jesse and James have a fight.


WritewPen **Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.**

**Written with a pen**

**By: D Rocker**

**  
**

**Disclaimer: I guess I have to, huh? I hate these things. Well you now the drill. I don't own pokemon or anything that belongs to it. I'm just gonna borrow them for this story and hopefully they'll come back in one piece. Also the poem, I don't know who it's by. I got it in an e-mail from my friends. **

**  
**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**"We're blasting off again!"**

**  
**

**BAM! I landed on the ground right on my back. Trying to get up I was suddenly pushed back down because Jesse landed on top of me. Sure she had to get the soft landing.**

**  
**

**"Thanks for breaking my fall." Jesse said to me.**

**  
**

**"No problem. Now could you please get off of me, you're hurting my legs." I replied.**

**  
**

**SMACK!**

**  
**

**"Hey! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my head as I was getting up off the ground.**

**  
**

**"You know what it was for." Jesse replied.**

**  
**

**Actually I didn't so I just decided to shut my mouth.**

**  
**

**"Sorry Jess." I said hoping she'd forgive me.**

  


**"Come on lets get back to camp before it gets dark." She said. "Where's Meowth?"**

**  
**

**"I'm right here ya dimwits." Meowth said from behind Jesse.**

**  
**

**"Excuse me? Who are you calling dimwits?" Jesse exclaimed.**

**  
**

**"You and Jimmy of course. Who else could I call dimwits? With the act you two put up taday, there's no wonder why we lost." Meowth said.**

**  
**

**"What? It was not my fault we lost! It was his!" Jesse yelled pointing a finger at me.**

**  
**

**Now this got me really annoyed. Because this time it wasn't my fault it really was Jesse's. I know she didn't want to admit it, but why does she always have to blame everything on me.**

**  
**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~**

**  
**

**Today started out like every other day, only today was Jesse's birthday, and I think she forgot. Well this morning I knew it was her birthday so I decided to make her so French Toast for breakfast.**

**  
**

**I sat down by her sleeping bag and tried gently to wake her up.**

**  
**

**"Jesse, hey Jesse, wake up." I whispered into her ear.**

**  
**

**"Huh? James." Jesse said, and then she smiled at me. I felt like my heart was going to melt. I love it when she smiles. "I smell French Toast." She said sitting up quickly. She looked at me and then down at the plate of French Toast.**

**  
**

**"Well good morning beautiful." Oh my god! She's gonna kill me I can't believe I just said that.**

**  
**

**She looked up at me and smiled. "Good morning handsome." She said smiling at me. 'Wow! Jesse just called me handsome.' I thought smiling back.**

**  
**

**"Did you make this for me?" She asked. I nodded. "What's the occasion?" 'Huh?' I thought giving her a confused look. "Don't you know what today is?" I asked.**

**  
**

**"Um.. Yeah it's Friday." She answered. 'Wait a minute yesterday was Friday. Today is Saturday.' I thought. Then it hit me. Jesse was behind a day. She thinks her birthday is tomorrow. This gave me an idea to give her a big suprise later. I didn't even have a present for her yet so this was a good thing.**

**  
**

**"UmmwellnothingheheI just thought that you could use a good breakfast." I said.**

**  
**

**"Ok James whatever you say, thanks a lot." She replied and started eating.**

**  
**

**After she was done eating she went to change while me and Meowth washed the dishes. I told him how Jesse thought today was Friday, and that she thought her birthday was tomorrow. Jesse came back soon after we were done and we left to go capture Pikachu.**

**  
**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~**

**  
**

**"WAIT! THIS WAS NOT MY FAULT!" I yelled. Which is something I never do. Both Jesse and Meowth looked at me like I was some kind of lunatic. Then I walked straight up to Jesse and yelled right in her face.**

**  
**

**"JESSE YOU KNOW THIS WAS YOUR FAULT. DON'T JUST BLAME IT ON ME. YOU ALWAYS SAY IT'S MY FAULT, BUT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE JUST SO PERFECT THAT YOU DON'T MAKE MISTAKES? EVERYBODY MAKES MISTAKES JESSE! NOBODY IS PERFECT! SO STOP BLAMING EVERYTHING ON ME!"**

**  
**

**After that whole big speech Jesse looked like she was gonna cry. Meowth just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Then Jesse came over to and really, I mean really hard, slapped me across the face. And I knew I deserved it. I fell to the ground in pain holding my cheek. Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse she said the words that I wished never to come out of her mouth.**

**  
**

**"I HATE YOU, JAMES! AND I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO OR SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" With that she ran into the forest.**

**  
**

**It took me awhile to realize that the woman I loved for so many years just told me that she hated me. But when the words finally sunk in I put my head in my hands and just sat there and cried.**

**  
**

**Suddenly I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked up and it was Meowth.**

**  
**

**"Ya know Jimmy ya didn't have ta yell at her like dat." Meowth said.**

**  
**

**"I know I was just upset. I never meant to say what I did. It just came out." I said sobbing. "I know! I'll get her birthday present then I'll go and find her." I said getting up off the ground.**

**  
**

**"Uhhh.. Jimmy did ya not get the part where she said she never wanted ta see ya or speak to ya again?" Meowth asked.**

**  
**

**"Yes I got it. But hopefully when I apologize she'll know I really didn't mean it." I replied running back to camp. I didn't have any money to buy her anything, but I decided that I should give her a rose and write her a poem. I was good at that.**

**  
**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~**

**  
**

**After I was done writing the poem. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. For some reason I felt like I knew where Jesse was. I knew that was true when I found her sitting under a tree by a lake. The sun was beginning to set and she looked beautiful. I also could tell that she was crying. As I was walking up I accidentally stepped on some dry leaves, and** ****Jesse turned her head and saw me.

**  
**

**"Uhhhehey Jess." I stammered. "Can we talk?"**

**  
**

**"What's there to talk about?" She said. "Didn't I tell you that I hate and that I didn't want to see you, or did that just pass right through your empty head?"**

**  
**

**"Yeah you did tell me but I kind of thought that you didn't mean it. I mean, if you did mean it then you would be just throwing away all the years we've been together." I said.**

**  
**

**"And your point being?" She asked.**

**  
**

**"Well I thought after what we've been through you'd care." I replied.**

**  
**

**"CARE!" She shouted. "James I did care. I cared about everything that happened between us. I cared about you, and I thought you cared back." She said almost seeming to be crying.**

**  
**

**I couldn't take any more. How could Jesse think I didn't care? Everyday all I thought about was her, and I was gonna tell her that.**

**  
**

**"Jesse, I do care." I stated in the sweetest voice I could possibly get. Jesse used to like that and say that I'm so cute. I moved so I could sit next to her, and put my arms around her. And surprisingly she did too, laying her head on my shoulder. **

  


**"Jess...Everyday I look at you and I melt. You are the most beautiful, most caring, most lovable person I know, and nobody I know could take your place. Not even Jezebel." I said hugging her. Jesse looked up at me with tear filled eyes. She was crying.**

**  
**

**"Do you really mean that?" Jesse asked. I nodded yes in reply. Then she hugged me like she never hugged me before. I thought she was going to strangle me.**

**  
**

**"What's that in your pocket?" She asked.**

**  
**

**"Huh? Oh this." I pulled out the rose and the poem. "It's your birthday present."**

**  
**

**"But James my birthday isn't until tomorrow." She said and I started laughing. **

**  
**

**"What's so funny, James?" she asked. **

**  
**

**"Jesse, your birthday is today. Yesterday was Friday. Today is Saturday." I explained.**

**  
**

**"It is?" She asked with an adorable confused look on her face. "Oh,. I'm so stupid."**

**  
**

**You're not stupid, Jess. It's okay. Here." I said giving her the gift.**

**  
**

**"Okay, thank you." She said hugging me. And as we were pulling away, I snuck a quick kiss on the cheek, and she didn't mind. She even blushed a little.**

**  
**

**She smelt the rose and smiled at me. I smiled back. She started reading the poem and started to cry a little. **

**  
**

**'Dear Jesse,**

** I'm really sorry I yelled at you. I really didn't mean it. I was just mad and aggravated. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you. You know I would never do that or even try to. You're my friend and I care about you. We've been through a lot and being with you makes me happy. I wrote this poem for you to read and understand that this what our friendship means to me:**

**  
**

**Written with a pen**

**Sealed with a kiss**

**If you are my friend,**

**Please answer this:**

**Are we friends or are we not?**

**Once you told me, but I forgot.**

**So tell me now, and tell me true,**

**So I can say I'm here for you.**

**Of all the friends I've ever met,**

**You're the one I won't forget.**

**And if I die before you do,**

**I'll go to Heaven**

**And wait for you.**

**  
**

**Happy Birthday Jessica.**

**And you know I'll always be there when you need me.**

  


**** Love Always.

** Your Partner-In-Crime,**

** And Best Friend,**

** James'**

**  
**

**After she was done reading it she looked up at me and did something that I thought only in my dreams could happen.**

**  
**

**She kissed me. Jesse kissed me. And wasn't just some little chicken peck either! When I started kissing back I slightly opened my mouth and the next thing I know is her tongue is in my mouth! I melted in that kiss. I wished it could never end, but it did. When I looked into Jesse's eyes, from that moment on I knew Jesse loved me.**

**  
**

**"I love you." We both said in unison and blushing.**

**  
**

**After a few minutes of silence Jesse spoke. **

**  
**

**"Hey James, lets go back to camp. Its dark and Meowth might get worried."**

**  
**

**"Okay, but about the dark thing. Don't worry I brought a flash light." I replied.**

**  
**

**"Oh James you're so smart." Jesse said seduceingly.**

**  
**

**"Really!" I asked.**

**  
**

**"No, I was just joking." Jesse said.**

**  
**

**"Hey!" I said with a pout on my face and Jesse started laughing.**

**  
**

**"Come on silly, let go."**

  


**"Okay." I replied**

**  
**

**On the way back to camp we laughed about stupid things, and decided our love would be kept a secret. We wouldn't want the twerps to know, or Meowth to blab his mouth to the boss. **

**  
**


End file.
